Hammer
.]] A Hammer is a tool used for pounding nails. Different types of hammers include claw hammers (standard) and balpeen hammers. They are very effective when you need to pound two pieces of wood together, but let's face it... they also make excellent murder weapons! Ancient warrior cultures would sometimes employ massive war hammers as weapons. This also holds true for some mythological races like giants and trolls. In Teutonic lore, the God of Thunder, Thor was known to wield a mystical hammer call Mjolnir, which carried with it an enchantment decreeing that only one who was worthy could wield the power of Thor. Thor's hammer had a thong on the end of the handle, which Thor would grip to swing the hammer around and then launch it into the sky, enabling him to fly. His hammer could also be use to call down lightning, which makes it just a little bit more awesome than the sort of hammer you might find in the tools section at your average Home Depot. In the Paleolithic era, the Cro-Magnon man known as Anthro used a stone hammer head bound to a wooden shaft as his preferred weapon of choice. is going to use THIS hammer to put a hurtin' on someone.]] Hammer is also the code name of a Marvel Comics character named Leroy Jackson. Leroy was the partner of John Anvil and together they made up the criminal duo known as Hammer and Anvil. They were known foes of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, and the Hulk. Hammer was ultimately killed by the Scourge of the Underworld and his partner died soon after. Another Marvel character who has used the code name of Hammer is Eisenhower Canty. Eisenhower Canty was once a brilliant theoretical engineer and a mercenary employed by the group known as Six Pack. After losing the ability to walk during a mission, Hammer focused his genius towards the development of a powerful exoskeleton. Hammer is also the surname of Justin Hammer. Justin Hammer is a billionaire industrialist and rival to Tony Stark. In the late 1970s, Justin Hammer was the mastermind in a plot to drive Tony over the edge, turning him into a raging alcoholic. A more aloof version of this otherwise austere character appeared in the 2010 film Iron Man 2, where he was played actor Sam Rockwell. In the 1988 horror film Child's Play, the possessed doll known as Chucky makes his first kill as a doll by whacking babysitter Maggie Peterson in the forehead with a hammer. Go Chucky! Bitch deserved it. Giant hammer A giant hammer is basically a mallet that is of inordinate size. It has little use as a tool, but can be an effective, if albeit unorthodox weapon. The DC Animated Universe character Harley Quinn often used a giant hammer for the purposes of bashing things. Her counterpart in the DC Extended Universe also made use of such a device. Appearances Films * Child's Play * Dracula (1931) * Horror of Dracula * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III - Mallet and sledgehammer. * Needful Things - Danforth Keeton kills his wife with a hammer. * Suicide Squad (2016) Television * Daredevil: Penny and Dime Comics * Action Comics Annual 1 - Used with stake to kill vampires. * Dracula Lives! 11 - Lupescu uses a hammer to stake some vampire women. * Harley Quinn Vol 2 8 - Harley's mallet. * Walking Dead: Tyreese Special 1 - Tyreese kills a zombie with his trusty hammer for the first time. Category:Articles Category:Common items Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Weapons